ultrafanfandomcom-20200214-history
Ultra 101: Finale
The finale of Ultra 101. It is composed of 3 parts: Before the Invasion, The Baltans Invade, and Bonds That Surpass 100%. Before the Invasion Mebius, Zero, and Jeanne were all one the couch playing a video-game. “Come on come on come on!” Mebius said as he spammed attacks. “Nope nope nope!” Zero said as he dodged Mebius’s attacks. -*rumble…* Jeanne dropped her controller. “Did you guys hear that?” “Hear what?” Mebius asked as he put his controller down. -*rumble* “That.” Jeanne said. Zero didn’t take notice however, and took the opportunity to win the match. “YES!” He said pumping his fist into the air. Then he noticed they weren’t even touching their controllers. “Come on guys, what gives?” “Shh!” Jeanne said, cutting him off. “What’s going-” “Shh!!!” Jeanne cut him off again. Zero was annoyed. “What is with yo-” -*RUMBLE RUMBLER RUMBLE!!!* Everyone froze in fright. “What is that!?” Zero asked. Mebius rushed over to the window, opened it, and looked out. “Sweet King!” Meanwhile Dr. Egg scrambled through the alley, running away from someone. That someone was Seven. Seven appeared in front of him, and pushed him against the wall. “You were messing with my kid, I don’t like that.” Seven said straight to the point. “Hey, hey! He was the one who stole the chaiyo-plastic, I just offered him a deal!” Dr. Egg said as he tried struggling out. In the scuffle his glasses slid off a little, and Seven got curious. “Hrm… why do you wear those glasses?” He said as he re-tightened his grip on him. “Eh…. No reason…!” Dr. Egg said nervously. “What are you hiding?” Seven said as he took the glasses off. He was not prepared for what he saw. “No... It can’t be!!!” All the sudden “Dr. Egg” broke away from Seven’s grip, and his labcoat slid off. “That’s right! It’s me!” He said as he all the sudden was wearing a scarf and carrying a coffee cup out of nowhere. Seven was about to shout his name in surprise, however… “Who are you again?” He asked. “Ugh…” The Ultra put on glasses. “Gasp!” Seven shouted suddenly recognizing him. “Hipster Nice!” Nice said right as he took a sip from his drink. However right after that he was punched away by Seven. “I hate hipsters.” He growled. -*RUMBLE RUMBLER RUMBLE* “What the…?!” Seven looked up into the sky. “No way!” Also Meanwhile “Hah yeaaaaaah!!!” Leo said kicking a glass antique to pieces. Astra quickly came over and swept it up. They were in an antique store, and Leo was breaking everything. After paying of course. “Yep!” He said as he shattered a pot. “This is how a hero lives, breaking everything!” He shattered a couple more pots. As Astra swept up the broken pottery, he found some gems among the shards. “Leo doesn’t need to know…” He whispered to himself as he quietly pocketed the valuable gems. -*RUMBLE RUMBLER RUMBLE* All the sudden all the pots and other antiques shook off the shelves and shattered. “What the!?” Leo yelled in annoyance. Still Meanwhile “Yes, thank you everyone, thank you.” Jack spoke to a crowd of fans. “It has been a long time since I’ve made a public appearance, and I would like announce my new EP, ‘Return of Ultraman’.” Everyone cheered. “Yes, yes, I know, I’m awesome. Remember, I’m the real Ultraman!” He said snapping his fingers. “And also remember,” Jack just then saw the shadow in the sky. “WHAT IS THAT?!” “???” The crowd was confused. “What…? What is that?” They asked among themselves. “THAT!” Jack shouted pointing up. Upon seeing it, everyone scattered. Man while “Hrm… I think I’d like to hit the jewelry store next, check their selection of pearls.” Alphone said as she walked through a shopping complex, with who was apparently Shin lagging behind her, carrying a lot of boxes. “Remind. Me. Again. How. I Ended. Up Here. With You?” Shin grumbled as he tried to balance all the boxes. “Plot convenience.” Alphone responded casually. “Now pick up the speed, you’re lagging.” Shin grumbled. Some ultras walking by stared at the two. “THIS IS NOT A DATE!” Shin shouted at them. “OMG.” One of them exclaimed, and immediately tweeted something. “Oh dear, what did you tweet!?” Shin called over. The ultra smiled and started walking away. “WHAT DID YOU TWEET!” He yelled as he dropped the boxes and ran after the ultra. “Shin! You can’t just drop those!” Alphone said turning around. However, it was then that through the glass ceiling, she saw ‘’it’’ in the sky. “Shin!” Manwell “Okay, starting the MonsArmor test.” Hikari said to Ex, clicking at a device that looked very similar to an X Devizer. “Yeah yeah, let’s just get this over with.” Ex said, in his usual emo way. -*RUMBLE RUMBLER RUMBLE* “Hold this.” Hikari said handing the device to Ex. “I’m gonna go check on that.” Hikari opened and looked out of the window. “DEAR KING!” Manuel “You see Zoffy, the reason you were called here is this.” Ken handed Zoffy a picture. “Huh, if I didn’t know any better, I’d say this was a Baltan warship about to invade Planet Ultra… This is a Baltan warship about to invade Planet Ultra!” Zoffy said coming to the realization. “It appears this operation started a bit ago, during the game of Ultraball. They had some of their agents sneak in when everyone was occupied with sports, and they disabled our sensors without us noticing because of Black Friday.” Ken explained. “And now the invasion is about to-” -*RUMBLE RUMBLER RUMBLE* “Scratch that, it has started!” The Baltans Invade “Something’s happening out there, we need to go check it out!” Mebius said running for the door. “Agreed!” Zero said getting to his feet and dashing for the door after Mebius. “Guys, wait for me!” Jeanne said annoyed. However, after Zero and Mebius got through the door there was a -*BOOOM!* and the wall crumbled, blocking the door. Zero knocked against the rubble. “Jeanne! Are you okay in there?” He called. They heard Jeanne’s voice slightly muffled. “I’m okay! Just go and find Uncle and the others, I’ll catch up!” She said. “Oh no you don’t, we aren’t gonna let you go all cliche girl character on us,” Zero said. There was a silence. “Shut up and stop wasting time.” Jeanne yelled angrily. Mebius shrugged. “Yeah, nothing wrong with that, come on Zero!” Mebius grabbed Zero by the shoulder, and ran to the bottom floor of the building. Zero struggled free, and they both dashed out into the streets. On the other side of the rubble, Jeanne looked around the room. “Alright, let’s see what I have to work with here…” She said in thought. Down in the streets there were Baltan everywhere, swarming into buildings. “Where’d they all come from?!” Zero asked. Mebius pointed up. There was a giant Baltan warship hovering above the city. “We gotta find out where the others are, I’ll call Shin!” Mebius said as he took out his phone. At some Ultra mall “Kya!” Shin threw an Ultra Cutter, cutting an incoming Baltan into two pieces. The halves fell down right next to him and Alphone. Alphone just nudged one half with her foot. “Huh, nice cutting.” She complimented. “Thanks.” Shin said as he kicked the halves out of the path. ‘’“Suwach-bububum! Suwach-bububum!”’’ Alphone looked at Shin, who sheepishly smiled. “Sorry, that’s uh, that’s my phone.” He fumbled out his phone and answered it. “Hello? Oh, Mebius! Zero’s with you? What about Jeanne? Okay. I’m gonna send out an Ultra sign, follow it’s directions, and we should all meet up. Okay, good luck!” Shin ended the call. “Where are we heading?” Alphone asked. “In a time of crisis like this, there’s only one place we should head to.” Shin threw both of his hands skyward as he created an Ultra sign. “The Plasma Spark Tower!” In the streets Seven punched through some Baltans as he broke from the alley into the streets. He looked around. “Darn it, they’re everywhere!” He said clenching his fist. A baltan that he just beat struggled up and tried to sneak away, but he offhandedly backhanded it into the wall. A crowd of civilian Ultras ran by, searching for safety. However, one of them wasn’t a civilian. Seven groaned, and grabbed the one before he passed, and pulled him out of the crowd. “Jack! What are you trying at?” Seven asked angrily. “What? I’m just helping the civilians escape!” Jack said, sounding offended. Seven just stared at him. “Okay fine, I was trying to save me skin. But what of it? Wouldn’t you do the same?” Seven still just stared at him. “Alright! But what am I supposed to do? Everything’s so chaotic!” Then there was a bright flash in the sky. Jack and Seven looked up to see an Ultra sing. ~All fighters, report to the Plasma Spark Tower~ Jack sighed. “Okay, fine, let’s go…” Back with Mebius and Zero “We gotta get to the Plasma Spark Tower!” Mebius yelled upon seeing the Ultra sign. “Oh. Great.” Zero said quietly. “What’sup?” Mebius asked. “Me and the Plasma Spark don’t have good history…” Zero said, looking off into the distance. Flashback! Zero standing in the Plasma Spark chamber, looking at the forbidden Plasma Spark. “Hey can I touch this?” He asked while pointing at it. “No!” Zero looked around. “Nah, I’m gonna touch it.” Just as he was about to touch it a bunch of guards and Seven dogpiled him. “NO!” Back to the present Both Mebius and Zero stood there, looking into the distance with narrowed eyes, and nodded. “Yep, that’s how it went.” Zero said. “I’m amazed.” Mebius began. “I didn’t know you did ballet. But I don’t see how this is connected to the Plasma Spark.” Zero looked at him with a dull face. “Obviously you weren’t seeing the right flashback. AND NO I DON’T DO BALLET!” Zero shouted, ready to strangle Mebius. However a Baltan landed right next to them. “Oh right, apocalypse is happening. Maybe we should save banter for later.” Mebius said cautiously. “Agreed!” Zero said sounding scared. They both slowly backed away as the Baltan approached. But then an Ultra jumped in, kicking it away. The ultra turned around, and it was Ultraman Orion! “Wow!” Zero said in amazement. “Saved by Orion.” Mebius smiled. “Not now children…” Orion said, looking off into the distance. “You must… go somewhere safe… I… must… fight…” He kept fading out of the end of every other word. Then a blue ultrawomen ran up beside him while holding an ultrababy. “Let’s do this!” She said enthusiastically. “Luter, what…?” Orion asked. “What… about… the baby…?” He asked. “Oh, you’re right, how silly of me.” Luter responded with a nod. “Here,” She put their child into Orions arms and then ran of into the battle. “ADORIUM SMASHER!” Orion watched his wife fight with a little bit of disappointment. “Okay, be careful honey.” He looked down at their daughter, Diana, and smiled. Then a bulkier ultra came running by. “Oh would you look at that! Orion tending to his child, what a nice man, well, I see you are occupied, but ‘’I’’ am occupied too… with savign the world! HAHA!” The ultra said with pride. Orion just nodded, and looked back at Diana. “Now wasn’t that a nice man? Wasn’t he? Wasn’t he?” He cooed to his daughter. “Make way for Zwei! Hahahahahahahahha!” Zwei announced running in the middle of the fray, only to get hit aside by a stray energy blast. “Sorry Zwei!” Luter called from the battle. Zero and Mebius looked at each other and shrugged. They hurried along, just as two other Ultras fought Baltans overhead. “Taste the power of the teamwork of Moedari, son of Mebius!” “And One, son of Zero!” Mebius and Zero skidded to a halt. They look up, and then at each other. They both shook their heads awkwardly. “I don’t wanna know, I don’t wanna know!” Mebius said as he covered his ears. “Come on dude, we gotta hurry!” Zero pushed him along, and they started on their way again. A bit later From beneath the streets a giant baltan ripped through, clawing it’s way into the middle of the road. It looked totally out of place, being very angled and sharp rather than the vague chibi style of everyone else. “Okay, that’s pretty cool.” Zero said in admiration. “Yeah…” Mebius said as he looked at it. From the side an Ultra with the same serious artstyle broke in, and punched the Baltan into a building. “WOW! That guy looks awesome!” “Stand down you alien b******!” The warrior cursed. The Baltan released a blood curdling screech and pounced at the Ultra. The Ultra quickly slid to the side and with one swipe cut an arm of the Baltan. “Get out of here!” He called to Mebius and Seven. “I’m about to do get some serious Seinin trash done here!” “Ah man you are so cool, what’s your name?” Zero asked. “I’m not one for intros, but I am… Ultraman ZX!!!” He lunged at the Baltan. Mebius and Zero just watched him in shock, as he tore the creature up, just out of view. “We gotta get moving.” “Agreed” Nearing the Plasma Tower Seven and Jack stood back-to-back fighting off Baltans. “These guys are easy, but there’s so many of them! They just keep coming!” Seven groaned as he sliced through some. “I don’t think I’ve had a work out like this in awhile…!” Jack panted. “Don’t give up now, we aren’t too far from the Plasma Tower!” Seven urged. “Right, we need to make it!” Jack cheered himself on. “Let’s get this over with!” Seven said with bravado. “Aaaaaaah!!!” All the sudden an Ultra’s head on legs ran by in the oddest way ever. Both the Ultras and the Baltans were dumbfounded at the sight. Then two odd looking Ultras appeared, chasing after it. One had a very odd heart pattern with the ugliest smile frozen on his face. The other was very muscular, and had armor plating with an odd almost callus like texture. They chased after the head like two football players after a ball. “Get back here Leg, ****!” The muscular one cursed. “Kakakakakakaka~" The weird one just laughed as they ran. Jack looked to Seven for some sort of explaination, but he was frozen in a mix of confusion and horror. Seven then shook himself out of the frozen state, upon remembering the fight. Luckily, the baltans were still stuck in the same mixed reaction. “This is gonna be fun.” "Emerium Ray!" Seven blasted away the defenseless baltans. "Hehah, too easy." "Then get, ready for! Me!" Plasma Tower “Hey! Shin!” Shin and Alphone turned to see Jack rush into the building. “I’m here? You happy?” Jack said through constant panting. Seven come in right behind him, but he wasn’t slowing down. “Get down!” He shouted as he jumped and pushed Jack under, just as blast shot in from outside. The dust cleared and Barrel entered. “Ahah! So! We meet, again Shin!” Barrel shouted. Shin eye rolled. “You again?” He asked in annoyance. He removed his glasses and tossed them away. “Are you behind this invasion?” “Me? Behind this, invasion you say?! Hahaha! I wish! No, it is not I! It is the work of the Baltan General Basical!” Barrel explained. “How did they get past our defenses?” Shin asked angrily. “Oh ho? You do not know? Aho hahah oh ho!” Barrel bellowed. “It was during the game of ball, it was, ahahahha!” Shin gasped. “Of course! They must have made some sort of… preparations while we were disctracted with sports! The fiends! We were so foolish…!” Shin berated himself. Alphone gave Barrel a side-glance, and spit on the ground. “Honestly I never cared much for sports.” She said with a shrug. “So I get to blame you and the others for this.” “And now Shin my eternal rival, you and your planet will feel the same pain I did! It is now that I take my-” -*TWACK!* Barrel slumped over and Seven caught his slugger midair. Shin looked at him in shock. “What was that?!” He asked. “What? I was getting annoyed by his monologuing, so I took him out.” Seven said plainly. “Well, I mean yeah, but, like, he’s meant to be like my rival, I was suppose to fight him!” Shin explained. “Well then why weren’t you?” Seven questioned. Shin realized his stupidity. “I, uh, I was… doing a thing.” Mebius & Zero! Mebius and Zero dodged through explosions like total bosses! Just kidding, they made most of the distance to the plasma tower by being hit away in an explosion. “Waaaaaahahahahha!” Mebius cried as he and Zero zinged through the air. “Here it comes!” Zero said bracing himself right before the hit the ground. Zero hit first, and Mebius landed on top of him, pushing him deeper into the destroyed streets. Mebius quickly hopped up. “Haha! We survived!” He said while pumping a fist of victory. “''Speak for yourself…''” Zero mumbled from under the wreck. Mebius looked down, and realizing what happened, awkwardly stepped off of him, and pulled him out. He left a Zero shape crater. “I would kill you if we weren’t running for our lives.” Zero grumbled. “Nevermind that, look!” Mebius said happily pointing ahead. “The Plasma Tower is right there, it’s not that far!” They both made a dash for it only to be cut-off by a Mecha Baltan that came out of nowhere. “It’s a GUNDAM!” Zero screamed. Mebius looked at him, and he sheepishly shrugged. He then quickly assumed a fighting stance. “Come on, we can take him!” Just then Leo bursted through it with a quick. “Come on brats! Everyone else is already inside!” The three rushed inside to find a whole legion of Ultras ready. Lets try to count all of them. Shin, Seven, Alphone, Jack, Zoffy, Ken, Mary, Ace, Astra, Eiti, Joneus, Great, Powered, Scott, Chuck, Beth, Neos, Seven21, Zearth, Tiga, Dyna, Gaia, Agul, Cosmos, Justice, Max, Xenon, Hikari, Ex, Nexus Red and Blue, Rutler, Elek, Loto, Amia, Yullian, Boy, Nice, Robin, Ribut, Gorian, Zaji, Drew, Colress, Flare, Rutia, Acura, even Zagi and his goons, Orion, Luter, Zwei, Gigas, Prime, Tori, Impulse, Torrent, Gamma, Phoenix, Sol, Elekrta, Typhoon, Reuz, Gaixus, Sorta, Contra, Drako, One, Moedari, Zach, Kain, Giz, and SO MUCH MORE, order your’s now and we’ll add in a-wait what? Mebius and Zero looked in awe at almost 100 ultras gathered in the same place. “Ultra warriors! We are here to defend the most important part of our planet, the Plasma Towerd, if the Plasma Spark is stolen or destroyed, untold damage will be done to the galaxies! No matter what, we will let no Baltan enter this tower, TOOOOH!!!” Ken announced, ending it with a battlecry. Everyone applauded, but as it died down they heard the sound of a clanking like noise. Everyone turned and saw a Baltan applauding. “Beautifully said, just beautiful, what a proud day to be an Ultran.” The baltan said with a tear in it’s eye. Everyone looked at each, nodded, and looked back at the baltan. Within a split second everyone released an energy ray and the sole baltan was instantly and totally obliterated. “Hey guys,” Tiga said after looking outside. “Looks like they’re here.” Almost the majority of the baltan invasion was gathered just outside the Tower, ready to swarm. Ken nodded. “It’s time brothers!” He shouted. “Ahem!” “Eeh, and sisters!” He ‘corrected’ himself. “Let’s do this!” ALl the Ultra starts piling outside to combat the invasion. Through the crowd Zoffy managed to find Mebius and Zero. “You two! Where’s Jeanne?” He asked quickly. They two sweatdropped.. “OH, yeah… right…” Mebius said quietly. “What happened?” Zoffy asked quickly. “We got separated, and she told us to carry on.” Zero explained. “Are you crazy?!” Zoffy screamed. “Leaving someone alone in the invasion? Come on! You two aren’t as qualified for battle, get back there and make sure she’s okay!” Zoffy ordered. Both Zero and Mebius slumped with disappointment. They really wanted to join in on the Baltan slaughtering. Back near the apartment Mebius and Zero walked through the near empty streets. “This is ridiculous, there’s barely any Baltans left here.” Zero said kicking a rock. Mebius tugged his shoulder and pointed towards their apartment building. There was a gathering of Baltans there, and lots of explosions. “Oh no Jeanne! We have to go save her, quickly!” He grabbed Mebius by the forearm and dashed into the building. “Don worry Jeanne! We’re back for y-” They entered the apartment to find themselves running face-first into an explosion. When the smoke cleared and their senses returned they found Jeanne looking at them, unscathed. “You walked into one of my bombs.” She explained. She helped the both of them up. “What about all the Baltans?” Zero asked. Jeanne cocked her head. “What about them?” She asked. “Wait, hold a second.” She took out a remote, clicked a button, and an explosion went off in the back and a Baltan screamed. “...Nevermind.” Zero said. Mebius scratched his head. “I don’t understand, I thought you said you actually wanted to be a nurse.” He asked. “Heck yeah I do, but that doesn’t mean I don’t like blowing stuff up.” She said she pieced together another explosive. “Well, eh, anyway.” Zero said. “Zoffy sent us to-, um.” Mebius rethought what he was gonna say considering what he had witnessed. “...join the battle at the Plasma Tower? Right Zero?” Zero nodded slowly. “Oh that sounds great! Lemme get my stuff!” Jeanne ran off into another room, and then came back in holding a pile of bombs and the like. “Let’s goooo!” She grabbed both of them and sped off. Back at the Tower The ultras were doing rather well, but so were the Baltans. There was over thousands of Baltans, but one Ultra could take out more than 5. Overall, it was a standstill. The three of them, Mebius, Zero, and Jeanne were nearing the tower now when a group of Baltans dashed them. Jeanne quickly tossed explosives at them, clearing the ones in front. Zero quickly whipped off his dual sluggers and sliced a couple of them. Mebius hesitantly activated his Mebium blade and blindly swiped around. They did pretty good, till more came. The three stood at eachother’s back, in a triangular formation. “Hey Jeanne, some more explosives would be good.” Zero nagged. Jeanne messed around with her pile. “Give me sometime, you can’t rush this stuff.” She replied hastily. The Baltans closed in, and Mebius and and Zero held their weapons out in fear. “X-BEAM!” A voice shouted from nowhere, and many of the Baltans were hit away by an x like ray. Zero looked around. “...Ex?” He asked. But it wasn’t Ex. It was a red and silver ultra with energy hair. The remaining two Baltans had their feet snatched all the sudden by two hands from underground. “Gozu… WHIPPER!” A gruff voice said as a muscular red and blue Ultra ripped from below, and swung the Baltans away. The dust cleared and the three young ultras looked upon their savers. The odder one descended down to the ground and approached them. “Sorry me and my comrade are late to the fight.” He said, motioning towards the heavier ultra. “...Who are you guys?” Mebius asked. Gozu stretched his arms. “We’re the latest recruits to the Garrison’s Weekee squad. My name is Xeo.” Xeo explained. “I don’t really know what that is, but we’re there.” Gozu said with a hardy laugh. An explosion from the tower brought them back to what was happening. “We really need to get back there!” Mebius said speedily. So with the protection of the new Gozu and Xeo, they made it back safely to the towe- -*KAAABOOOM!* “Oh come on, can’t we make it through a cheesy narration without explosions?” Bonds That Surpass 100%! “What is that exactly?” Mebius asked as they joined up with the Ultra Brothers. Zoffy embraced Jeanne before being pushed away. “That would be Basical’s main ship.” Zoffy stated. “And Basical is?” Zero asked. Shin straightened his glasses. “He WAS a pacifist Baltan, promoting positive relations between his and other species. But for some reason, it’s seems he’s taken a complete 180.” Shin revealed. “How do you know it’s him then?” Jeanne asked. “His ship, it’s his.” Shin answered. “But why would a pacifist have a giant warship?” Jeanne asked annoyedly. “Uh… Plot convenience?” Shin offered. Zoffy shook his head. “No, he took it away from an old Baltan warlord, and kept it docked away. Until now it seems.” Zoffy explained. “Well leader, what are we supposed to do?” Jack asked, staring up at the gigantium battleship. Zoffy thought a moment. “Well I suppose we shoul-” “GYAAHAAHAHAHAHAA!!!” A scream broke through the air as a figure dropped from the battleship. Everyone stared as it hit head first into the ground. “Oi…” Taro groaned, sticking straight up with his horns stuck in rubble. “Taro!” Mebius shouted. “Ah, I thought we were missing someone.” Seven snapped his fingers. Taro scrambled, trying to free himself, but was unable. Leo plucked him out. “What happened to you, son?” Ken asked. Taro slapped his hands together. “About a week ago, Larz, a Valky, came looking for me. I fought him and found out he was part of the invasion plan. I looked into it and managed to find their mothership, but I got captured. I’ve only just managed to escape.” Taro relayed quickly. Shin thought for a moment. “If you made it there, do you have any knowledge of their plan or anything? I mean aside from blowing stuff up.” Taro looked around the group. There was so many Ultras present. “Oh no…” He said quietly. “What is it?” Ken asked. “This works for their plan…” Taro said quietly. “What do you mean by that?” Shin asked. “You see. Basical hates Ultras. I know he used to be a pacifist, but right now he HATES them. His plan was to cause a panic, and gather Planet Ultra’s strongest in this exact area, the Plasma Tower.” Taro revealed. “Why?” Mebius asked nervously. Taro looked up at the tower. “With an easy blast from the ship, he could wipe us all out with the result of destroying the Plasma Spark.” Everyone went silent. “Well then it’s obvious what we do.” Seven said suddenly. “We just gotta make sure the Spark doesn’t get hit, right?” “It’s not that easy,” Ken started. “Yeah and what else are we gonna do?” Seven asked. Shin and Zoffy just nodded their heads. “He’s right. We don’t really have any of choices.” Zoffy agreed. Ken nodded. “You’re right.” He looked at every Ultra. “I’ve already asked you to risk your lives to protect the Plasma Spark and everyone else on this planet. But are you willing to continue still?” He asked. Ex was about to leave, but was grabbed and pulled back by Hikari and Powered. “Well?” Ken asked again. All at once, everyone(except for Ex and Mebius) pumped their fists up. “For all the galaxies!” They all cheered. Ken threw his cape to his side dramatically. “You are great comrades!" He said with pride. Zero tapped Mebius. “Twinkie, why didn’t you join in?” He asked. Mebius just pointed upwards. Zero looked up, and saw Baltans swarming out of the ship, but not towards them or the tower. They were surrounding the ship, making a form. Upon everyone seeing it, they all were quiet. Except for a loud panting noise. Mebius heard it right next to his ear, and turned to see an Ultra sitting next to him on all fours, panting with his tongue out like a dog. "Oh gawsh no." It smiled and licked him on the check. “No no no!” He said pushing it away. “r’I rike ou!” The ultra said, using “scooby” talk. “No! Bad, bad Babylon!” An ultraman coming from the back of the crowd; Pyro, said as he pulled him back by his collar. Zero just stared as the ultra was pulled back. “What’s with that guy? Seriously.” He asked in a mix of confusion and disgust. “Oh it’s not his fault.” Pyro said while pulling back the struggling Babylon. “He fused with a dog, and hasn’t gotten out of the habits.” "Ahem?!" Shin brought attention back to the matter at hand. The mass of baltans and the ship seemed to be forming into humanoid shape. A giant baltan-canon thing. “How are we gonna stop that? It’d be huge even if we all Rise Up.” Seven said while scratching his slugger. Justice came forth. “I have an idea. We do the same as they do.” He said with determination. “What is that suppose to mean?” Shin asked. Justice turned attention to a blue ultra wearing a hippy wig. “Allow my, eh, hippy comrade to explain.” The hippy gave a peace sign. “Yeah hey dudes, it’s me, like, the realist Cosmos, man.” Mebius sniffed around him. “P’yew, what’s that smoky smell.” He asked. His question went unnoitced. “We gotta like, become one, man.” Cosmos said with a flip of his hair. “One time, back in another lifetime, though he will deny it, me and Justice’s past-selves fused into a warrior known as Legend.” Cosmos explained. Justice rolled his eyes, and leaned over to Seven. “It wasn’t a pastlife, we did it just last week on a mission.” He whispered. “So, you think your fusion is strong enough to defeat that?” Ken asked. “Nah way man, no fighting bro, just love and peace.” Cosmos said slowly raising up another peace hand gesture. “Wait, what’s a hippy doing here in the Garrison?” Shin asked suddenly. Cosmos’ color suddenly swirled and a bunch of red mixed in to his design. He rushed over to Shin and grabbed him by the neck. “I am NOT a HIPPY! YOU GOT THAT STRAIGHT GEEK-PUNK?” The angry Cosmos cursed. Shin grabbed Cosmos’ hand and slowly removed it. “Calm down sir, please.” Cosmos stepped back and returned to full blue. “Ah sorry man, just a little flip-de-doop, you feel me?” Cosmos sputtered more hippy slang… uh, I think anyway. “But can the combined powers of two ultras stop it?” Zero asked. “Yeah, wouldn’t it make more sense to like, combine 100? We got plenty here.” Mebius said absentmindedly. Everyone gasped. “A 100 way fusion? It’s crazy, that couldn’t work.” Justice waved it off. “Nah wait man.” Cosmos stopped him. “It can work, we just all gotta be of one heart, man. But I wouldn't try anymore than 100, it's 100% completion for a reason, man, anything more would just be absurd.” “And what does "one heart" mean?” Taro asked. “We just gotta have the some goal or determination.” Cosmos explained. “Well that’s easy.” Shin said. “We all want that defeated, right?” He said as he pointed at the still forming Baltan-mass. A wide murmur of agrement went through the whole crowd. “Okay then soldiers!” Ken shouted. “We need to pick out our 100 strongest while we have time, come on!” “Alright!” Mebius said pumping his fist into the air. “This is gonna be awesome.” Zero agreed. “Explosions!” Jeanne shouted. 96 approvals later Towards the end of the approvals, with a dark flash a blue, red and gold Ultra landed in front of; and saluted, Ken. “Monster-Hunter Naga at'chour services.” He said with a deep gravely voice. “I came as quick as I could from the other side of the galaxy.” Ken nodded. “Impressive, but what’s with you voice?” He asked. “Watboutmaivoyce?” Naga was barely intelligible. “Nothing is wrong with m-*coughcoughcough*” He coughed up a bunch of marbles. “Sorry about that.” He said with a strong British accent. “Okay, you’re in on the fusion.” Ken said patting him on the back. “Wait fusion? I ain’t fusing with anyone!” He was grabbed by ZX, who was still covered in green blood from his "totally seinin" fight with Baltans. "Huh, I like your style. Okay let's do this." Everyone else stood a good distance away from ZX. The only remaining for fusion were Zero, Mebius and Jeanne. Zearth was also there, but he was just sweeping up rubble in the back. They all threw an arm around each other. “This is it guys! There’s no way we aren’t gonna get chosen!” Zero said excitedly. “Can’t wait to save the world!” Mebius said with glee. “Okay, next up…” They heard Ken’s voice. “Zero, Jeanne and…” Mebius waited in suspense. “...that janitor!” Ken said pointing to Zearth in the back. Zearth held up his broom in victory, threw it away and went to join the selected. Zero and Jeanne looked disappointedly at Mebius. “Sorry Mebius…” Jeanne said with empathy. “Yeah man, well, uh, see you later!” Zero rushed himself and Jeanne to the other 98 ultras Mebius sighed and slumped down. “Well, I never was really the greatest fighter. No surprise the janitor is stronger than me.” He said looking at the spectacular sight of 100 warriors. They were forming a circle, and they all connected hands. “Okay, like, duudes, same thoughts and heart, okay mans?” Cosmos asked. "Ew! This guy smells and feels weird!" An ultra next to ZX complained. Cosmos quickly shifted to Coronoa/angry mode. "SHUT UP!" Back to Luna/calm. "Okay, relax everybody. Same thoughts and hearts." Everyone closed their eyes, determined on stopping Basical and defending their planet. Mebius watched for a bit, and eventually they all started glowing slightly. Over time, they glew more and more. Mebius sat up straight to watch it closer. “I’m okay with this.” He said to himself. “I don’t need to be there with them.” He said with a nod. “They’re better without me. I’d probably end up ruining the fusion somehow...” He said with a sigh. He looked behind, and with a scream realized that the Baltan fusion was finished, and it was slowly walking towards them and the tower. He looked back at the Ultra fusion process. The light had gotten really bright, and he could barely see an individual anymore. “Scratch it! I’m getting in on this!” He ran towards the fusion circle. “I’m gonna help!” He cheered himself on. Just as the fusion was almost complete he jumped into the middle of it. “Hyeaaah!” FLASH! The sudden flash dazed the gigan Baltan. A whirling sound was made as the light twisted around like a mixture. Eventually a pattern on it formed into the word ウルトラマン and the the mass of light scattered into individual sparks which flew around, some spinning around others. They eventually all converged midair, spiraling around one-another. With another FLASH! the light took a humanoid form, larger than a normal risen ultra. It’s shape slowly defined itself as the Baltan regained focus. The figure made a pose with one hand just above it’s left shoulder and the other raised skyward. The light slowly glittered off of the new Ultra, like dust being blown away. The ultra pointed an accusing finger at the Baltan. “Stand down monster!” Seemingly a hundred voices shouted at once. “I am the last defense and hope of this planet and the galaxy! I am…” The ultra lowered its hands into the classic Ultraman battle pose. “Ultraman 1-0-1!” It announced, each letter puncuated with a fist pump. But then right away multiple of its voices were confused. Individual voices were heard. “Wait, 101? I thought it was only 100? Who’s the one hundred and one-Oh no, MEBIUS!” Seven’s voice shouted from inside. All the sudden the fusion started jumping around giddily. “That’s right guys! I joined in!” Mebius’ voice was heard directly from the fusion’s mouth. Inside the fusion! In a white void, all the ultras were floating around in ring, orbiting Mebius in the center. “What the heck is going on!?!” Ken shouted. “Calm down dude.” Cosmos said with chill. “You see what happened is this. We all had one mindset, but Mebius had a different when he was joined in. His different mindset has caused his mind to take control of the fusion. We are, essentially, now a new body for him.” “WHAT?” Everyone shouted. “Mebius, you ruined everything!” Zero shouted. “Sorry guys, I just wanted to help…” Mebius said sadly. “No, it’s not ruined yet.” Shin said. “He may be the one in control, but this is the fusion of not just 100 ultras, but 101! All of us together, just may give Mebius the power needed to win this!” Shin said with support and determination. Back outside Ultraman “101” was ready for battle, and he took a lowdown of his opponent. This gigan Baltan’s every asset was exaggerated, with giant claws, sharp armor pads, and crazy bug eyes. It’s chest was oddly shaped with a cannon sticking out, considering it was formed around a warship. “I won’t lose to you, with this new found power, I can finally fight. And I... I believe in myself!” “You took that one from Ghost…” Zero said quietly. “You may have, fused Ultras but! You will ever-never beat, me! Ahah!” The Baltan shouted. “Wait a minute…” Shin thought for a moment. “That speech pattern, the voice, is that…” “Barrel?” 101 asked, upon hearing Shin’s thoughts. “Ahah! That is correct!” The giant Baltan confirmed, “But I thought we fought you at the Plasma Tower entrance!?” “That waaaaaaas, just-one-of-my shadow clones! Ahah! Hrm? Ahahah! You see, I tell you, I tell you know my genius that is in plan!” Barrel started. “A long time ago I planted one of my miniatures in my cousin, that is Basical my cousin! His weak and wimpy spirit is the because, how I was to take control of him! And then I had the ship and charisma I needed for this ultimate attack! Ahuh, hrm? How you think, hrm? This plan has been had for many time now!” Barrel explained it all, eyes closed due to maniacal glee. “Nice monologue, but we didn’t need to hear all of it!” 101 said suddenly landing a punch right across Barrel’s face. Barrel skidded back, but readied his dual claws. “Extreme Dual-barreled Blaster!” He shouted as he fired a twinshot. 101 dodged the attack, and came in from behind, grabbing him by the leg. “Wan Oh Swinger Wan!” He shouted as he twisted Barrel around and threw him away. Barrel stopped himself mid-air and dashed back at 101. “Come on kid!” Zoffy’s voice said. “Give ‘em the old 1-1!” “What?” 101 asked in confusion. “JUST PUNCH HIM!” Everyone shouted. “Right!” 101 ran at the the oncoming Barrel, and their fist and claw collided, causing a shockwave that hit them both away, crashing through buildings. Barrel got up and popped his neck. “Ah, I’m not done, no not yet, ahah!” He crossed his claws and released an energy cutter. It caught 101 before he could get back on his feet and pushed him into a mountain of crystal. Inside of his mindvoid, all the ultras bounced around like pool balls. “Waaaaah!” They all screamed as they bumped into invisible walls and each other. "Wow, Seven, you're so soft." Jack said upon finding himself against someone. "You have exactly 2 seconds to get your hands off me." He heard Alphone curse him. “What’s going on in my mind?” 101 asked. “Nothing, trust us.” Barrel slowly approached as 101 tried to break out of it. “Stuck in a little crystal, hmmm?” Barrel taunted. “No…” 101 said under his breath. His hands started glowing. “But you are.” He broke through the crystal and laid both hands against his enemy. “X-Tal Catcher!” A crystal like energy surrounded Barrel and immobilized him. “What the this?!” “Wan Oh Kicker Wan!” 101 kicked against the side of the crystal, shattering it and flinging Barrel back. 101 did a little jitty dance and stretched. “Woohoo! This feels great! I’ve never had so much power!” “Oh ow oh ow…!” Barrel messed with his back, which was thrown out by the kick. 101 grabbed his large fin, and pulled it out, revealing it to be a giant broadsword. “This is just too cool!” He wielded the sword with two hands. “Ekateract Slugger Plus!” He dashed over and swung it like a baseball-bat right against Barrel’s back. Barrel was hit away, but grabbed into buildings to slow himself down. “Hahahuhha! My back you fixed! Now then I’ve had enough, of this! I, yes, I was saving this for, for the Plasma Tower! Ahah, hrm? Yes! But if I defeat you now, yes you now, I’ll have plenty for recharge, ahum!” Barrel threw his claws to the side as his canon charged up. “Heheh, you can’t stop this fusion’s power!” 101 said as he popped his knuckles. “Over-100 Punch Attack!” 101 shouted as he dashed straight towards the charging canon. “Mebius, stop!” Shin shouted from inside. “You’re gonna blow us all up!” Seven screamed. “No dude, actually because of like, the totally unbalance of this fusion, only he’ll die. We’ll all just be terribly exhausted.” Cosmos explained. “Wait, so you mean…! Mebius! You have to stop!” Shin shouted again. “No way man! I can do this… I have to… Cause I… Believe in myself!” 101 threw the punch right as the canon fired. Inside 101 The white void shook violently, everyone flinging around out of orbit everywhere, everyone except for Mebius’ body, which stayed in the center. Cracks appeared along the lighted sides of the void, and they could hear the damage from the outside battle. Zoffy grabbed Jeanne from flying around, and Seven caught Zero. They made their way over to Shin and Cosmos. “What’s gonna happen?” Seven asked. Cosmos examined the cracks. “I can’t say for sure man, but I have a feeling when these things finish cracking… we’ll all be cracked. Done for, and the little dude totally cracked dead, man.” Cosmos stated. The cracks spread over to the center where Mebius was, and to their horror, the cracks spread across Mebius. They floated over to his body. “I was afraid this would happen…” Shin said quietly. “What do you mean?” Zero asked. Shin shook his head. “Mebius, he was trying his best, but he had it all wrong. After getting this power, he put too much faith in himself, he thought he could beat Barrel. But that’s not how this works. He’s getting his power from us, but with his way of thinking he’s subconsciously limiting himself from the fusion’s full power by relying too much on himself, whether he knows it or not. To put it simply… You can’t just believe in yourself, and expect this to workout…” Shin explained sadly. “Is there anyway we can save him? All of us, I mean?" Jeanne asked. “Well I wouldn’t really call myself an expert on fusions and stuff, this is the first time I’ve been in one with more than 2 people. But It’s possible, man, that with enough over the top morale support, he could pull through…” Cosmos answered. With massive impacts from the outside the white void started slowly shattering, leaving a black void behind. Zero started shaking Mebius’ body. “It can’t end here!” He shouted. Then Shin, Seven and Jeanne put there hands on Mebius’ body. Behind them, all the other ultras put hands on one another all eventually leading to Mebius. Back with the Battlefield Barrel walked up next to 101’s fallen body, and stepped on it. “Hahuh! Knew you couldn’t last long, mahum! Hyaaah!” Barrel laughed as he continuously stomped on the fusion. 101’s eyes were dying out. Mebius was trying to hold one, but he was slipping away. Everything went dark to him. “You gotta get up, please!” A familiar voice broke through the silence and darkness. “You can do this kid, don’t prove me wrong!” Another one came. “Come on Mebius, pull on through!” “And you better make it showy!” “Be a true soldier, I know you can!” They kept coming. “You wouldn’t be here if I didn’t assign you to the Ultra Brothers, so don’t make me regret that!” “This is what I trained you for! Now make me proud!” “I too am giving morale support!” “I don’t mean to sound selfish… but please fight back! So that I can see my family again!” “I still have yet to find my father, so I’m not gonna let you give up here!” “This whole planet needs you to keep going! So keep going!” “Dude, total destruction may have sounded cool before, but it’s totally not awesome firsthand!” He could hear over fifty voices at once, and it didn’t stop there. “Get up, don't let them take away our future.” “Send those Bems to the Monster Graveyard!” "Show them what we Ultras are made of.” “Go, our light is with you.” “Together, we’re all stronger than this monster, win the day!” “Ya know, it'd kinda suck if we all died. So, like, do your best or something!” “Be a good Ultra and save the galaxy, and I promise I'll bake you some tasty cookies later!” “KEEP FIGHTING EVEN IF YOU DIE!!! OUR LIMITS ARE NOTHING BUT ANOTHER SET OF RULES TO BREAK!” "Go save the galaxy! Kill 'em! Bring back his skull!" “I don't know who you are or what you're doing, but stand up or I will mentally strangulate you!” The next two voices were very familiar to him. “Please Mebius, don’t die on us! Listen to our voices!” “... I never thought I’d say this… but you are the most important person to me… so don’t you dare quit here. DON’T YOU EVER QUIT TWINKIE!!!” 101’s eyes lit up like a star, and Barrel was blinded. “Aaaaah! What is the this?!” Barrel exclaimed. 101 floated up from the ground, back onto his feet. He looked over his body. “I was fool. I thought I could do this on my own, even knowing where my power was coming from, I thought all I had to do was believe in my strengths.” 101 clenched his hands. “But they aren’t my strengths. They’re my friends’ strengths. So then…” 101 stared down Barrel. “I just have to trust in them!” Within a split-second 101 was in front of Barrel and knuckled him right in the stomach. “G’uuuahah!” Barrel coughed. 101’s hands started glowing. He grabbed Barrel by the head and flew up into the sky. “Over One-Hundred Crusher Combo!” He punched Barrel exactly a hundred times within a few seconds and then let him freefall. He sped down after him, with a giant energy aura surrounding his right hand. “T’yaaaaah!” He shouted as he landed the one hundred and oneth punch, releasing a wide shock wave of light energy. Barrel created a wide crater upon hitting the ground, but still managed to struggle out. “You… Can’t be the defeater of me!” He shouted. He started charging the cannon again. “Not this time!” 101 said, as he positioned both arms upwards in front of his chest. Energy started flowing off of his arms and his color timer, making an energy “1-0-1”. “Wanowanium Ray!” He shouted as he quickly lowered his right arm in front of his left. As he lowered it rainbow energy glew all around his arms, and upon connecting them a ray was released. A small wimpy ray that stopped half the distance to Barrel and fell down like a piece of string. Barrel was dumbfounded at his luck. “Heh….hehheh….hahahh….huaahuahahhahah! I win, yes!” He shouted in victory at the sight of his enemies failed attack. “Not yet you don’t!” 101 shouted. He pulled the string of energy back towards himself, and let it wrap around him, engulfing him in an aura of light. “TYAAAAAAAH!” He again fired a ray, this time in the classic cross-position, and energy fired from all over his body. The giant blast consumed Barrel and his giant body was torn apart and the warship dropped to the ground. 101 slowly lowered his arms in a victorious pose. His color timer started beeping fast, and then he separated into light. All one-hundred and one Ultras fell to the ground, all visibly tired from the fusion’s power. Mebius collapsed on the ground, and Zero and Jeanne rushed over. Zero helped him up and Jeanne gave him a hug. “We’re so glad you’re okay!” Jeanne exclaimed. Mebius was still too exhausted to react to being touched by a girl. Zero patted him on the shoulder. “Good job Twinkie. Good job, hehe.” He said with a smile. A real smile. “Hey!” Shin shouted as he, Seven, Jack, Zoffy, and Taro ran over. “You did great kid, I knew you could get it done.” Seven said with a nod. “Well,” Mebius panted, falling back onto the ground after being released from Jeanne’s hug. “We’ve won… now what?” Shin looked at his phone. “I think it’s obvious.” He looked around at the 100 ultras. He nodded, and they all nodded. “It’s time for a victory celebration.” “*random scatting* Ran-dan buh-duh-duh-bum!” All 101 ultras were now gathered in a rectangular crowd, with Shin in the lead. “We’re ULTRAMAN!” Everyone sang out as they did the scat-ultra-dance, with Shin leading. “Uratora shooie-doo wah-wah, shooie-doo wah-wah, Uratora shooie-doo wah-wah!” THE END! End Note Thank you all for reading this! Especially to anyone who's read the whole(a̶w̶f̶u̶l̶) series! Special thanks to fellow users who let their Ultras cameo in this ultimatum. Thanks again for everything! Ultra 101 may be over, but I'm not done writing. I have a second season planned, but no promises when that's coming around. I do however have the promise for the first episode of a new(ish) series coming on the first of next month, I hope you'll enjoy it! And of course, please let me know what you thought of the finale and everything in the comments!